Harry Potter and the Final Destruction
by cowboyjb
Summary: The trio leave Hogwarts to seek out the final Horcruxes and eventually the final battle with Voldemort. Also let it be known that I own nothing not even original characters, items or ideas all belong to the wickedly intelligent and beautiful J.K. Rowling


_**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**_

Harry, Ron and Hermione began walking along the lake towards Hogwarts. They each knew with the pact they just made they would probably never set foot in the castle again as students. Harry looked up and saw that Hagrid was walking with Grawp toward the forest. Grawp's immense hand completely covering Hagrid's own. Harry forced himself to smile, he was happy Hagrid was able to have his relationship with his brother after all. Not a word was spoken as the trio got closer to the castle.

The trio made their way up the Grand Staircase and to the seventh floor. Harry led the group not to the Gryffindor common room but instead to the Room of Requirement. Harry walked past the door silently three times and suddenly a door appeared on the wall. Harry opened the door and walked into the Hiding Room. He led the way to the cabinet walked through the room looking for the cupboard he hid the Prince's potion book in. Finally he saw the bust of the warlock wearing the wig and tiara and opened the cupboard that it was resting on. He removed the cage and threw it to the side, then he pulled out the potions book and began walking back down the alley he was in.

"Harry, you really should..." Hermione began to speak when Harry interrupted her.

"Should what, Hermione?" Harry spoke sharply. "Destroy it? Give it back? No bloody way. We are leaving Hogwarts remember? We need this book, Hermione. Snape wrote some very dark spells in this book and we know that now, he also wrote some very useful hints in this book about potion making. And as much as I hat to say it, he is the best potions alchemist we know. I am keeping it and that is final."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but thought for a moment then nodded her head in agreement.

Harry was almost to the door when he saw something familiar. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at it. There in front of them was the Vanishing Cabinet that Malfoy and the Death Eaters used for their attack on Hogwarts. Harry's face turned red with anger as he looked at the cabinet. He glanced around for a moment and saw a large iron mace with spikes that must have been hidden in the room ages ago. Harry thrust the book into Ron's hands before he picked up the mace. Hermione and Ron jumped back out of the way seeing what was coming. Harry swung the mace over his head and slammed it into the side of the cabinet, he swung repeatedly yelling each time he did so. When his arms were to tired to continue swinging the mace he let it fall to the ground. The cabinet was almost completely destroyed, the doors were hanging off their hinges and there were numerous holes on the sides. Harry wasn't satisfied with that though. He pulled out his wand and aimed at the cabinet. He began to say his spell out loud but then remembered something Snape said to him as he fled Hogwarts.

_Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!_

Harry kept his aim wand but this time concentrated on the spell he wanted to cast and flicked his wand, nothing. Again he tried and again nothing happened, Harry tried several more times then finally it seemed as though his mind yelled out, _Reducto!_ Immediately after he flicked his wand the cabinet exploded into a pile of rubbish. Harry looked mentally exhausted as Ron and Hermione watched him. Harry aimed his wand one more time and thought to himself, _Incendio_, and with another flick the pile of rubbish erupted in flames. Harry now satisfied that the cabinet was destroyed he turned and walked out the room. Before Hermione left the room she extinguished the fire and followed.

The trio finally reached the common room where they immediately went to their dorm rooms to get their trunks. Hedwig and Pig both seemed to have known that they were leaving as they were both waiting for Harry and Ron. Five minutes after they entered the dorm they were ready and were on their way back out of the common room. They headed for the Headmistresses office as agreed to retrieve the Portkey that Harry had planned on using to return to the Dursely's, now it seemed as if Ron and Hermione would be joining them.

Harry gave the password to the gargoyle which immediately jumped out of the way and revealed the spiraling stairs. Harry knocked on the door and heard Headmistress McGonagall call for him to enter. They walked into the round office and sat in the three chairs McGonagall motioned to. When Harry sat down he looked up and saw that Headmaster Dippet's portrait had been moved to the side and was replaced with a portrait of Dumbledore. The portrait smiled and winked at Harry, he smiled back then looked back to Headmistress McGonagall.

"Harry," McGonagall spoke. "I do wish that you would tell me where you and Headmaster Dumbledore had gone to the night of the attack."

"I know you do, Professor." Harry replied. "But, like I told you then, I promised him I would only tell Ron and Hermione what we were doing. I cannot break that trust, not even after death."

"Again your words touch me, Harry." The portrait of Dumbledore began to speak. "I appreciate your loyalty and that you are keeping your word. But I do believe that it is time to tell Headmistress McGonagall what we know, and what we have been up to. She needs to know why you have made the decision I am sure you have made."

"Ok, Professor." Harry said with a tear in his eye. For the next half hour Harry explained in detail everything that had happened.

After a moment of shocked silence Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"And just what is this decision that Headmaster Dumbledore thinks you have made?" She asked.

"I think he is referring to my decision to not return to Hogwarts next term, Headmistress." Harry answered with out looking at her. "I have too much I need to do, the world needs me out there where I can do something, not here where I feel like I'm hiding."

"I see." McGonagall said quietly. "That is very unfortunate, Mr. Potter. I suppose you will be taking Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger with you?"

"He didn't ask us to, Headmistress." Hermione interjected.

"Yeah, we told him we wouldn't let him go alone." Ron added.

"I didn't think it would be any other way." McGonagall smiled as she said this. "Well then, where should I send your things, Harry?"

"My things?" Harry asked puzzled. "But I have everything of mine."

"Not everything, Harry." Dumbledore's portrait spoke again. "I have left you a number of my things, some of which I think may help you, others I think you will just enjoy."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Harry said smiling.

"Harry, please, call me Albus. All of you, you have earned that right." The portrait replied.

"Ok, Albus. Headmistress, I suppose you can send my items to number 12 Grimmauld Place, I should be there soon enough." Harry answered the earlier question, then as an afterthought. "Oh and I give possession of Kreacher to Hogwarts, I do not require his services, nor do I wish to see him."

"Very well, Harry." Professor McGonagall replied. "Dobby."

With a soft pop the house-elf Dobby appeared in the office.

"Mistress McGonagall summoned Dobby?" Dobby spoke as he gave a low bow.

"Yes, I did. Harry has been gracious enough to give Kreacher to Hogwarts permanently." McGonagall informed Dobby.

"Kreacher is most horrible house-elf, Dobby does not like him at all." Dobby informed the room. "Dobby thinks we should give him his wish and mount his head with his mothers!"

Harry and Ron both tried in vain to contain their laughter. Hermione gave a small scowl at Ron while he couldn't hold it in any longer and doubled over with laughter.

"While it seems that at least three of us in this room agree with you, Dobby, that is not why I called you here." McGonagall told him. "I have decided that, if you would like, Harry will be your new boss at his residence."

"Oh, yes. Dobby would very much like that." Dobby had a large smile on his face. "Please, Mr. Potter, please let Dobby work for you."

"Ok, Dobby, Ok. Meet me at..." Harry couldn't finish his sentence. "Oh, who is going to tell Dobby, where my house is?"

"You can in a moment, we need to make you the new secret keeper." Professor McGonagall replied. She performed the Fidelius charm on Harry and sat back down in her chair. Harry then told Dobby where to go and that they would discuss pay when he arrived in a couple days. Then Dobby disappeared with a soft pop.

"Ok, it is time for the three of you to go." McGonagall said standing up while she handed Harry a book that was on the desk. "I do hope you reconsider your decisions. But if you don't, I want you all to know, help is always here for you."

"Thanks, Professor." Harry spoke as he took hold of his trunk. "Professor, can you send our Hedwig, Pig, and Crookshanks to Grimmauld Place?"

"Yes, of course." McGonagall answered, "Now, hurry all of you take hold of the Portkey." Ron and Hermione did as they were told and soon after they disappeared from the room. McGonagall then replaced the protection charm on the office to prevent any other Portkeys or Disapparations from coming or going.

"I don't know, Albus." She said to the portrait. "Do you think that they can do it?"

"I certainly hope so." The portrait replied. "They are smart and a bit more powerful than even they know. And Harry will find a few items quite useful."

_Pop, pop, pop._

Vernon Dursley looked up from his newspaper as he heard the pops coming from the sitting room. He walked into the sitting room and saw his nephew and two friends standing in the room.

"What do you think you are doing bringing _them_ into my house?" Vernon snarled.

"_They _are my friends, and they will be staying with me until I leave. And don't worry, we will be leaving tomorrow. I just had to return here to call it home once more on Professor Dumbledore's request." Harry answered coldly.

"Dumbledore? That crazy man that came here last year?" Uncle Vernon replied. "I can't believe they let a maniac like..."

In a second Harry had pulled his wand out of his pocket and cast a silencing charm on his uncle. Vernon's mouth continued moving but much to Harry's delight no sound came out.

"You listen hear, Uncle Vernon, Professor Dumbledore was a great man and a great friend. He was killed this week and I will not listen to you insult him, do you understand me?"

Vernon looked furious but could see that his nephew was extremely angry and didn't want to tempt him anymore and nodded. With a flick of his wand Harry removed his silencing charm and led Ron and Hermione up to his small room. Before entering the room he pulled his spell book out of his trunk and searched for a spell he was looking for.

"_Augeo Room." _Harry then picked up his trunk and walked into the room, Ron and Hermione followed and suddenly the room seemed larger.

"Wicked, Harry." Ron said enthusiastically. "But where are we going to sleep?"

"I'm not sure, Ron. I don't know if I can summon beds yet. Hermione?" Harry answered.

"_You _shouldn't be doing magic at all, Harry. You aren't of age yet." Hermione lectured Harry.

"I know but it's ok, as long as I have a wizard or witch that is of age and doesn't have a problem with me performing magic it is allowed. Professor Dumbledore told me." Harry smiled.

"Oh, ok. Well lets see if I can get a couple beds in here." Hermione answered quickly. "_Arcesso Beds."_

Suddenly two beds identical to Harry's appeared in the room against the wall.

"Great job, Hermione." Ron said smiling at her.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione said blushing. The three then changed into their pajamas and climbed into their beds.

"Hey, Harry?" Ron said into the dark room.

"Yeah, Ron." Came Harry's reply.

"Who do you think replaced V-V-Voldemort's locket?" Ron stuttered.

"I don't know, but we had better find out soon. We need to know if that Horcrux was destroyed or not." Harry answered the question that he was thinking about too. "And if we can find R.A.B. they may be able to tell us about the other Horcuxes as well."

"Harry, can we go to my parents house tomorrow? I need to let them know I won't be home this summer or attending Hogwarts next year and it should be in person." Hermione asked shyly.

"Of course, Hermione. We can drop our trunks off at my house and then go straight there." Harry answered. "Can either of you do a Portus charm? I can do magic with you around but I can't Apparate without a license and no offense to you two but I really don't want to Side-by-Side Apparate with you."

"Yeah, I'm sure I can do the charm, Harry." Hermione replied.

"Great, goodnight then." Harry said and then laid his head down to go to sleep.


End file.
